confessions of love
by SexySachi-chii
Summary: Tsubaki is pregnet with blackstars child. the gang is betting on if its a girl or a boy. One shot Soma first fanfiction please be nice .


MY FIRST ONE~SHOT NOT TO MENTION FIRST FANFICTION! I'M SORRY ABOUT MY GRAMMAR SINCE IM NOT GOOD WITH ENGLISH! (it was never my first lauguge) SO PLEASE BE KIND TO ME.

I was exhausted. And in all honesty, I had no idea we were having a party over at Tsubaki's and Blackstar's place. "Makaaaaa," I groaned, "Why are we here again?" Yes. Again. This was probably my fifth time asking. My meister looked at me with an annoyed expression, "For the sixth time Soul, we are here because Tsubaki found out she's pregnet!

I turned to Black*star with a smirk, "Someones busy in bed, ne _Black*star?_" For the first time since his wedding with Tsubaki, he blushed with embarrestment and pride.

I chuckled until I slammed in the head with one of those infamous 'Maka~Chops'

"Soul! Don't be so rude!" Maka scolded, she grabbed my ear and started to drag me to Tsubaki. "Congratulations Tsubaki~Chan!"

"Thank you, Maka~chan! I can't beleive I was pregnet for a whole two months and I just noticed last night!" The weapon exclaimed.

A cheery blonde strolled over with a pink haired boy linked to her left arm. On her right was her older sister, Liz.

"HI! **CONGRATULATIONS!**" Patti yelled with ethusiasume in a cheery voice. "Do you think its a girl or boy?" Liz asked.

"I bet its a boy," I whispered into Maka's ear. When she giggled it was like music to my ears.

"I think its a girl!" She whispered into mine. I blushed abit but smirked, "Do you want to bet?"

My meister giggled once again, "If I win, you have to walk in a dress all around town for an hour, but if YOU win, then I'll-"

"You'll have to eat dinner with your dad and for the whole week!" She frozed then sighed, "Alright! Deal!" We were about to shake for an agreement before the black*star cut in, "I want to be in on it too!"

"ME TOO!" Patti yelled and Liz just nodded. Chrona just raised his hand shly and smiled. Kidd, who walked out of the kichen said, "I will to but we will have to place our bets! The girls will be on Maka's side and the boys will be on Souls. The punishment for the girls is to be the meisters slave for a whole week and Maka's will be eating dinner with her father. Agreed?"

"AGREED!" They all shouted out at the same time.

* * *

After the party, we all went home. "Bye Tsubaki~chan! See you, Blackstar!" I justed waved good bye and sat on the motorcycle, Maka did the same. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and I grinned.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" she asked. I chuckled and said, "Just happy to finilly go home!"

She rolled her a eyes and smiled she rested her head on my back causing me to blush while I drove.

Once we finilly arrived, she was asleep. I carried her bridly style into the house and layed her down into her bed.

Her eyes popped open and grinned.

"And how long have you been awake?" I asked carelessly. "The whole time... to see that blush of yours..."

I looked at her, starled. "W-what?"

Maka laughed, "Now get out, I have to change." I smirked, "why don't I just watch you change here?" And the last thing i can remember was seeing Maka with that book of evil in her hands.

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom when I heard thunder and a yelp coming from my chest. Wait... a yelp coming from my chest...

I looked down to see my meister cuddled up againest my chest.

I sighed and drew her closer to me. I couldn't blame her for being scared though. It was raining when her mother moved out of the house and left her and Spirit.

Usally when it's raining, she would go in my room and snuggle with me to make sure I wouldn't leave. I looked down at her and notice the prosition i was in. Oh My God.

I was hugging her tightly as if _I_ was the one to lose everything. My leg was thrown over her and her face was snuggled up into my chest while my face in barried into her hair. I bet my face looked like a cherry.

Thunder roared and and yelped again.

I shushed her and kissed her fore head. what made my blush darker and that i was in nothing but my boxers and Maka was in a spaggaty straped tagtop and short shorts. She looked up at me with a shaky smile, "Sorry S-soul."

Without warning, I lifted her head and kissed her lips. She was surpised at first but smiled and returned the kiss. I deepen the kiss by licking her lips. She shly opened to let my touge explore her mouth.

She moaned and sat up slowly and i did the same not braking the kiss.

"Soul..." Maka said quietly. "Maka Albarn. I always wanted to tell you that I love you. Since the first day I meet you I loved you." Tears of joy steamed down her cheeks as she smiled.

"Me too, Soul!"

That night, was one of the most peaceful nights I have ever slepted though a storm.

"I love you, Maka."

* * *

XD 7 months later XD

I sighed while I heard girls giggle. "MAKAAAAA!" I groaned, "Do I really have to wear _this_ dress?!"

My girlfriend giggled and nodded. "A bets a bet Soul~" I groaned again and turned to see what the other boys think. Kidd refused to wear a dress so he ended up wearing a skirt but Black*star was wearing a silky blue dress with sparkles on it. The two men looked miserable. I was wearing a red dress with a white bow on both sides.

Crona on the other hand didn't have to suffer like us. 'I bet he planned this the whole time,' I thought bitterly. He was allow to wear his everyday outfit.

Considering he wears a dress everyday.

I sighed for the fifth time and looked a Maka with a pleading look. She shook her head and smirked. Oh no. I then felt two hands grab onto my arms firmly. Oh dear God.

I slowly turn my head meeting a smirking Spirit. "Smile for the camera! _Soul-kun_," the red head sneered.

* * *

Well! there you have it! So sorry if my grammar isn't good! Please review! :D


End file.
